Episodio 1: Despierta
center|810x810px Despierta es el primer episodio de Life Is Strange: Before the Storm. El episodio fue lanzado el 31 de Agosto del 2017 y está disponible para Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Sinopsis Los eventos Life Is Strange: Before the Storm se sitúan exactamente 3 años y 4 meses antes de los eventos del primero juego, Life Is Strange. El primero episodio nos pondrá dentro del papel de Chloe Price, una rebelde adolescente de 16 años la cual perdió a su padre, William con tan solo 14 años y su mejor amiga, Max Caulfield, la abandono poco después de la muerte de su padre. Dejando a Chloe devastada durante años. Pero una noche épica en un concierto, Chloe conocerá a Rachel Amber, la chica "perfecta y popular" de Blackwell. ¿Que podría ocurrir si la chica perfecta de la escuela se junta con una chica rebelde como Chloe Price? Checkpoints * Viejo aserradero - Afuera (Prologo) * Viejo aserradero - dentro * Casa Price - 1°er piso * Casa Price - Planta Baja * Sueño * Campus Principal de la Academia Blackwell * Salon de Drama * Tren * Mirador del Parque * Desguace * Sueño * Desguace - Noche * Parque - Noche (Epilogo) Personajes Personajes ya conocidos * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * Max Caulfield (en mensajes SMS) * William Price * Frank Bowers * David Madsen * Joyce Price * Nathan Prescott * Justin Williams * Michelle Grant * Director Raymond Wells * Victoria Chase * Evan Harris * Dana Ward * Hayden Jones * Conductor de camión * Oficial del Restaurante thumb|250px|Foto de estudiantes *Warren Graham (foto) * Trevor Hard (foto) * Logan Robertson (foto, carta) * Alyssa Anderson (foto) * Stella Hill (foto) * Brooke Scott (foto) * Juliet Watson (foto) * Taylor Christensen (foto) Personajes nuevos * Steph Gingrich * Mikey North * Eliot Hampden * Skip Matthews * Samantha Myers * Drew North * Travis Keaton * James Amber * Sheldon Pike * Rodney Sears * Gerald Scott * Damon Merrick * DJ Stan Stanwick (Mencionado) * Rose Amber (mencionada) Musica Usada * "Are You Ready For Me" - Pretty Vicious (Cancion de Firewalk en el Aserradero) * "No Below" - Speedy Ortiz (Despertador de Chloe en su habitacion) * "Burning The Midnight Oil" - Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin (Radio de William en el "primer sueño de Chloe) *"Through The Cellar Door" - Lanterns on the Lake (MP3 de Chloe en el Tren) *"Flaws" - Daughter (Escuchada cuando en el Parque de noche cuando Rachel prende fuego la foto familiar) Criticas * GameSpot - 8/10 * GamesInformer - 8/10 * GamesRadar - 4.5/5 * DualShockers - 6.5/10 * Gamer - 4.5/5 * Twinfinite - 4.5/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 * Reviews - 3/5 * PCGames.de - 8.5./10 * CGMagazine - 8/10 * WindowsCentral - 4.5/5 * GodIsAGeek - 7/10 * PushSquare - 8/10 * DarkZero - 8/10 * AttackOfTheFanboy - 4/5 * Gameblog.fr - 7/10 * PCInvasion - 7/10 * XboxAchievements - 8/10 * WeWriteThings - 9.6/10 * ComicsBeat - 9/10 * AppTrigger - 7.5/10 * JustPushStart - 8/10 * USGamer - 3.5/5 * IBTimes - 3.5/5 * PlayStationUniverse - 8/10 * CogConnected - 8.3/10 * NZGamer - 8.5/10 * Metacritic * OpenCritic Logros Hay 11 logros que el jugador puede obtener durante este episodio en Steam, PlayStation y Xbox Curiosidades * El titulo de este capitulo es un derivado la obra de William Shakespeare de la linea de Prospero en el Acto 1, Escena 2: "Despierta, corazón, despierta!" * El nombre del Logro "Vista afilada" en ingles (I See You Saw" es una posible referencia a My First I Can Read Book I See, You Saw de Nurit Karlin * El logro "El último unicornio" es una referencia a la novela de 1968 igualmente llamada El último unicornio del autor Americano Peter S. Beagle * El logro "Despierta, Corazón", el cual el jugador recibe al terminar el Episodio 1, es una referencia de la misma parte de La Tempestad de donde el nombre del episodio deriva. * El tren visto al principio del juego tiene el mismo modelo que el de Life Is Strange en el Episodio 2: Sin tiempo ** El numero que tiene del tren en su parte lateral es 1337, este es la forma de escribir "Leet" que es una tipografía hecha a base de numeros. ** Cuando nos subimos al tren con Rachel, cerca de la puerta del otro lado de tren se pueden varias referencias al desarrollo del juego como "Unity" el cual es el motor grafico que utiliza el juego y "Aurora Creek" el cual iba a ser el nombre original de Arcadia Bay antes de que el escritor Christian Divine sugiriera el nombre "Arcadia Bay". * La escena en el tren con Rachel se hizo en una sesión con doble micrófono (y Kylie Brown dijo "Kathmandia" en vez de Kathmandu la primera vez).Life is Strange: Before the Storm with Rhianna DeVries, voice of Chloe * Después de completar el episodio, la escena del menú principal cambiara y el árbol ahora estará prendido fuego. * Los checkpoints de este episodio fueron revelados antes del estreno del episodio, en el primer diario de desarrollo de Before the Storm, "Return to Arcadia Bay", se mostro que en el Guion el checkpoint del Tren realmente iba a ser un Bus Escolar antes de que se remplazara. thumb|339px|center|Captura de los checkpoints Videos Life Is Strange Before the Storm First Gameplay E3 2017 Life is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay – Chloe & David PEGI Referencias Categoría:Episodios (Before the Storm) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm